


If I have to pull you out of the wreakage (You know I'm never gonna let you go)

by odekarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odekarnstein/pseuds/odekarnstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are heading home when their travels take a turn for the worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I have to pull you out of the wreakage (You know I'm never gonna let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> random one-shot because 1) I’m having writer’s block with my other fic and 2) I have random inspiration 
> 
> also it isn't that graphic, it mentions some blood so that's that.
> 
> the title is from All Time Low's Time-bomb and the song in the fic is Journey's Open Arms

“Laura, I understand I look great, but you should really pay attention to the road.” Carmilla said, not looking up from her book.

“How can you even-”

“Vampire, cupcake.”

Laura sighed and turned back to the road, it’s not like there was anything to worry about. It was a late and clear night, they were heading home from Danny’s birthday party, neither had much to drink, deciding that Perry would need some help looking after all the Zetas that Kirsch invited and to make sure nothing got to out of hand. The only time it got a little more than the usual insanity is when they decided to play truth or dare. Of course, Carmilla _had_ to push Danny’s buttons and dared her to kiss Kirsch, which started a big fuss between them. Kirsch just wiggled his eyebrows when Danny leaned over, and after a quick peck on the lips, she declared that she was going to wash her mouth. Leaving Kirsch pouting face and repeating, _“Not cool, bro.”_

Laura started to giggle,

“You okay, cupcake?” Carmilla gave her a look.

“Yeah, I had fun tonight.” Laura said, glancing at the dark haired girl.

She hummed, “Well I’m glad. You and Xena don’t really see each other that much anymore.”

“I’d figured you’d enjoy that.”

“I don’t miss being glared at every time I walked into the same room as her, but Amazon is still your friend.”

Laura laughed, _“Softie.”_

“Yeah, yeah.”

There was a couple moments of silence before Carmilla turned up the radio, saying her favorite song was playing. It was some soft rock that Laura has hear before, probably late at night, when Carmilla was _“Giving her a lesson on good music”_ before she fell asleep. Laura reached out for the vampire’s hand, who ran her fingers down Laura’s arm before lacing their fingers together.

She hummed along, and gazed out the window, watching the stars.

_Lying beside you,_  
_Here in the dark._

The way Carmilla looked at the stars reminded Laura of the way the she would occasionally wake up to Carmilla watching her sleep, at peace, with a content smile.

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine._  
_Softly you whisper,_  
_You're so sincere,_  
_How could our love be so blind?_

Carmilla played this song whenever Laura complained about not being able to sleep or randomly woke up at night. The younger girl would try to stay up with her. Carmilla would never complain, but she knew whenever it happened, Laura was scared or nervous.

_We sailed on together,_  
_We drifted apart._  
_And here you are,_  
_By my side._

Laura couldn’t stop herself from looking at Carm. The way the full moon framed her face and made it look angelic, it was pale and soft, it almost looked as if she was stone. The light reflected in her eyes, making them appear almost glowing. Laura couldn’t believe, out of all people, they had fallen for each other. Carmilla started to sing softly. She tried to pay attention to the road, but she kept looking back at her.

Carmilla squeezed her hand gently, “You’re thinking about something.”

Laura got lost in her eye’s, “Carmilla, I-”

The steering wheel suddenly jerked in the other direction, Laura heard Carmilla yell out her name and she tightened her grip on the other girl’s hand. It was all to real again, she felt herself fly forward and a force against her head. She heard Carmilla’s cries but couldn’t respond, it started to go dark and she heard the older whispering it was going to be alright and that they would make it out. The last thing she remembered was the radio faintly buzzing over Carmilla’s frantic movement.

~~~

Carmilla looked around, Laura’s phone had been sitting on the dashboard when the crashed. She knew she should have told Laura to stick to main roads, but she let the brunette convince her that it would be fine, the roads wouldn’t be to icy. Of course, whenever they’re having a moment, something happens. All in a vampire’s luck.

The car was upside-down and felt warped, it had rolled a couple times before slamming into what she guessed was a tree, basically trapping Laura on the drivers side. Carmilla noted that Laura’s wrist was trapped from holding onto Carmilla’s hand. All of this could happen because of a patch of ice?

Carmilla shook her head, trying to control her thoughts. She could kick open her door, get out, and try to help Laura while she waited on help. First, she would have to calm herself down and find one of their phones. She could smell Laura’s blood, the current situation wasn’t going to be any better if she couldn’t get her mind off the past.

_C’mon, Karnstein, you’ve got this. Do it for Laura._

She collected herself, controlling her breathing and closing her eyes, she slammed her shoulder into the door. It popped open with a squeal, pieces of her shirt was caught in the metal. She pushed herself out, trying not to get caught on anything. The night was cool, the air felt like it was burning the back of her throat and she felt herself choke back a sob when she looked back at the car. It looked like warped plastic, and Laura was just visible, her face was cut from the windshield. The tree had pushed the roof down on her arm.

_Vampires don’t cry. Vampires don’t cry._

The vampire swallowed hard, she started to look through the car the best she could for a phone. Hers was in her bag in the back seat, unless it had fallen out, she probably couldn’t get to. She climbed out of the car again and tried looking in front of the car, Laura’s stupid flip phone was somewhere, she couldn’t get rid of the thing.

Low and behold, it was sitting next to a piece of debris, glowing with a text from Perry, asking if they were okay. Carmilla laughed, Ginger two was going to freak when she found out about what happened. Carmilla dialed for police quickly, they interrogated her on why she ignored the warnings on icy roads and to use main ones. She tried to stay calm as possible, repeating that her Girlfriend was trapped in a car in twenty below. The operator finally hung up, saying that help would be there as soon as possible.

Carmilla rubbed her eyes, with step two done, she really had no choice but to wait. She was exhausted and anxious, she hadn’t had any blood since before the party, and it was to risky to drink from Laura in her state.

She walked back to the passenger side, Laura’s breathing was slower and lighter and panic rose through Carmilla again. She wasn’t gong to loose Laura, not after getting this far. She climbed back in the car and tore off pieces of her shirt. She tied the deepest cuts on Laura’s arm, and the ones she could reach on her shoulder. She noticed a large lump beginning to swell on the younger girl’s forehead. Carmilla sat back, trying to think through everything again. The adrenaline rush was fading and her ribs and shoulder was sore. She held Laura’s hand, trying to focus on what happened before all of this.

All of the goofy smiles Laura gave her from across the room at the party, asking Laura to dance when one of the Zetas put on a slow song, remembering Laura whispering to her when they were paying truth or dare. Remembering the look in her eyes before they crashed.

Carmilla heard sirens in the distance and saw the lights soon. She reassured herself they would be alright, _Laura has be alright._

~~

After fighting with firefighters and nurses, she climbed into the ambulance with Laura. It took them what felt like forever to get Laura out of their crappy car. One of the nurses kept trying to check Carmilla and fought with her when she refused to let them. She was just bruised, maybe a dislocated shoulder, but right now they should be focusing on Laura.

One of the men started yelling, something about internal bleeding and a severe concussion. Carmilla ran over to the stretcher, easily pushing off the firefighters holding her back. Laura was pale, way to pale, and everyone was yelling and pushing Carmilla around while moving Laura.

“You can’t go with her.” One of the men said, holding Carmilla back when they were putting Laura in the van.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, “ _Please_ , she’s all I’ve got.”

The nurses from the other van tried to pull Carmilla away, but the guy told them to back off, telling them that she was just going to panic more if they took her away from Laura.

She thanked him and ran to Laura’s ambulance, holding her hand while the doctors started to do whatever doctors did.  
~~

Carmilla paced back and fourth in the waiting room, the nurses kept at her about resting but she just brushed them off. Doctors would keep her updated, but most of them made her even more nervous. They asked if she wanted to call anyone and she was tempted to ask them to call Lafontaine but she knew that if she told them what was happening that Perry would be here obsessing over Laura in minutes. Amazon was out of the question, she would freak out and blame Carmilla for what happen, she didn’t know the puppy that well and decided that she should have Laura awake when she called Papa Hollis. Or at least stable.

The doctor came out again and glanced at Carmilla. He looked at Carmilla nervously and her stomach dropped.

~~

Laura woke up with a headache and sore all over, the lights were way to bright and there was an annoying beeping noise. She noticed a figure at the side of her bed, their head laying on her forearm. She felt sore all over and felt like she was wrapped in paper, which she basically was. Carmilla was humming while she ran her fingers along Laura’s arm.

“Carm, will you turn off that alarm?” She choked out, her throat was way to dry.

Carmilla jumped up, her eyes softening when she looked at Laura, “Well, hello to you to cupcake.”

Laura smirked, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Carmilla gave a cup of water, then took her hand and kissed it. Laura noticed that her face was blotchy and she had bags under her eyes. Carmilla put a hand on Laura’s cheek, she leaned into her hand and sighed.

“I thought I lost you,” she whispered.

Laura shook her head, “Not yet.”

Carmilla took a deep breath, “Do you remember anything?”

Laura stared at her blankly for a moment, “I just remember watching you.”

They stayed quiet, Carmilla took her hands again and didn’t realize she was crying till Laura was wiping her tears away and shushing her.

“It was terrifying, Laura. You were so still and I just panicked and I was so scared I was gonna lose you. They took you into surgery and said that you flat-lined twice, then they said there was a small chance you would even wake up. Jesus, Laura, I was just a mess.” Carmilla was close to sobbing

“I’m here now,” Laura whispered, “Carm, I’m here.”

Carmilla nodded and smiled slightly, “You need to pay attention to the road, Cupcake.”

Laura giggled, even now Carmilla was beautiful. Her hair was curlier than usual, her eyes were sparkling from crying, and her make-up was smugged.

“Carmilla?”

“Hmm?”

“How long have I been asleep?”

She shrugged, “A day or two.”

“Have you slept at all?”

“No.”

Laura scooted over and patted the small space next to her, “Come sleep with me.”

The older wiggled her eyebrows and got up with a groan, before laying next to her and they turned to face each other. Laura traced Carmilla’s jaw and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, Carmilla sighed contently and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist.

“Go to bed, babe.”

“Okay.”

“Carm?”

“I can’t go to bed if you keep talking.”

“I love you.”

Carmilla nuzzled closer to Laura, “I love you too, cupcake. Now shut up and hold me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> come bug me at laura-de-karnstein.tumblr.com


End file.
